TwilightCardcaptor Sakura crossover
by wolfwriterGingey
Summary: Um..I was dared to write this...by my good real life friend Vampire Scooby. Includes Emmett stalking Kero, Rosealie and Meilin as good friends and much, much more. Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1: The Pretty Winged Lion

**Author's Notes: Vampire Scooby dared me to write this. Yes. We are insane. She's dared me to do numberous others too...Sabrina Twilight(which I actually will do...), Twilight Avatar, CCS Avatar...Avatar Danny Phantom...Twilight The Land Before Time(never), and CCS the Brave Little Toaster(Oo).**

**Enjoy! Please Read and Review, though I doubt anyone else likes both these erm...stories..but, hey..it's worth a try ;)**

**Flames will be fed to Kero.**

**Chapter one-The Pretty Flying Lion**

The Cullens had just arrived in Japan for their vacation. Bella included, of course. It was beautiful. The sky was blue, the flowers blooming..the giant winged lions flying through the sky?

" Hey guys…" Emmett began," It's a…it's a..GIANT WINGED LION!"

" Emmett…" Carisle said, shaking his head," You tried that one in Nigeria, you tried it in Latvia, you tried it in Antarctica, it's not going to work."

" But this time I really see one!" He said pointing to it and jumping up and down like an exicted child," And..someone's riding it?"

Sakura and Syaoran were taking Kero out for a "joy ride". It was rather fun flying guardianbeastback. The wind whipped through their faces as they soared over the town.

" I know what I saw!" Emmett called in frustration, as he chased Kero's barely visible figure from the ground.

" Emmett!" Edward called, chasing after his absent minded brother, but Carisle put his hand in front of Edward.

" No," Carlisle said," Let him go. He'll just get himself lost in Japan. Hopefully that'll teach him…."

" We have to go after him! Without him, who will adore me?" Rose asked, though no one answered…nor did any of them really care….

Emmett sprinted off after the lion. Well, at human speeds. No one was allowed to see how fast he could really go. Being a vampire was fun and all, but it had it's downsides…not being able to show off your running skills was one. Such a pain to slow down for the humans in public…

He saw it starting to descend, as a grin spread across his pale face. So it was landing. Excellent. Good eatin', here he came! He preferred bears, but hey, he couldn't argue with giant flying lions….

" Alright!" Kero called to the children on his back as he started approaching the ground," You've had your fun, now time to get off!"

" Thank you for the ride Kero!" Sakura called gratefully.

" Yes…" Syaoran mumbled," Thanks for showing off…"

" You're welcome, Sakura…what was that kid? I can take you any day, you know!" Kero called.

" I could easily defeat a stuffed toy such as youtself.." Syaoran muttered.

" Oh yeah? A kid like you is nothing compared to me-Keroberos, the beast of the Seal!" he called back.

Sakura just shook her head. No matter what happened, it seemed these two would never stop fighting.

Magical old furry yellow guardian beast. Magical preteen Chinese boy. Different as night and day..of course, they were also extremely alike. One created by Clow Reed, the other a descendant of him.

Kero finally hit the ground. After the two dismounted, he shook himself thouroughly.

" What's the matter, are you unable to attend to yourself properly with those clumsy paws of yours?" Syaoran asked.

" Are you unable to function properly with that underdeveloped brain of yours?" Kero insulted in reply.

" KERO!" Came Sakura's now angry voice.

" I'm not backing off unless he does first!" Kero called.

" Same here!" Syaoran replied with a smug grin.

" You both stop and apologize, yada yada yada, now…COME ON!" Sakura said.

" Getting snotty are we?" Kero chuckled.

" KERO!" she screamed over her shoulder as she began to head towards her house.

" Bye then.." Syaoran mumbled, walking off in the other direction as Kero's wings formed a cocoon around him and he transformed back into his hidden form-a yellow teddy bear like creature with a lion tail and chibi wings.

" Interesting.." Emmett muttered," In order to make the kill, I ought to study my quarry…"


	2. Chapter 2: Emmett's Stalking a Plush Toy

**Chapter Two-Emmett is Stalking a Plush Toy?!**

Rose ran over to the other Cullens, who were currently standing by a phone booth in the rain, looking distressed.

" Guys! Guys! Lyk oh my gosh! I found Emmett!" She called, running over to them.

" You did?" Carlisle voice came, as he dropped the phone he had been dialing," Thank goodness…he's never disappeared this long before..he usually shows up after three hours covered in mud…"

" Yup! I did! And..he's stalking a plush toy…" Rose replied.

" What was that?" Bella asked, taken aback.

" You heard me…my husband is stalking a plush toy!" Rose said, then went on," It's a yellow teddy bear-like creature with a lion tail and chibi wings..and..god is it ugly! It has these beady little eyes..and…it's just so darn horrid looking!"

Edward hit himself on the forehead and sighed," Nothing surprises me when it comes to Emmett…"

" Well.." Alice muttered," Let's go-" and she stopped. She was having a vision," strange…" she muttered," I saw….magical 12 year olds…one was a girl..and the other was a boy…"

" Whatever it means, I'm sure we'll find out…" Edward said, as he beckoned for Bella to hop on so he could run with her," Take us to 'im, Rose."

She nodded and ran off, as the other Cullens followed.

" TOYA!" Sakura called angrily as her brother stole her dessert. Kero was going to be extremely angry…

She stomped up to her room in disappointment.

" What did you get me this time?" Kero said, drooling.

" Nothing, sorry…" Sakura replied, her attention wandering.

" Darn it!" He called, as she stared off into space," You alright?"

" Yeah…Toya stole it, sorry…" she replied, distantly…

" Do you sense that?" Kero asked.

" Sense..what…" Sakura replied, not paying attention," I don't…understand..what..I'm sensing…"

" I do. You wouldn't be familiar with it..it is the essence of…VAMPIRE!"

Chills ran down Emmett's spine as he sat on the roof hearing this. They were on to him. How? Who were they?

" There!" Came Rose's voice," He's there!" she said pointing to Sakura's house. When they reached it, Rose immediately jumped onto the roof and without thinking screamed at Emmett," WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!"

" Um…stalking my next meal?" Emmett offered.

" Emmett. It's a plush toy," Rose said, her arms crossed.

" But it's an edible plush toy. And it's actually a flying lion. A big pretty flying lion," Emmett said, looking as whimsical as a child.

" Emmett, it's a teddy bear," Rose said," I think Carlisle needs to introduce you to his friend the psychiatrist…"

" Actually," Carlisle said jumping onto the roof, followed by the others," I don't know any psychiatrists…"

" Did you hear that?" Kero asked.

Sakura nodded nervously.

" Let's go then!" Kero said, flying out the window and transforming into his true form in mid-flight, Sakrua following closely and timidly behind using the "Fly" card.

" Someone's coming…" Alive whispered.

Then, Kero and Sakura appeared.

" Who are you?" Kero called.

" Hold on.." Sakura muttered," Let me call Syaoran…"

" Do you have to drag the kid into this?" Kero whined.

" Yes! And don't call him 'kid'. He _is _my boyfriend…" Sakura replied, dialing as she spoke.

" Aren't you a bit young to be dating?" Edward asked.

" Naw, she's a playa!" Emmett replied, chuckling," Hey! It's my meal!"

I am _not _a meal. However, if you continue to be so rude, I'll roast you alive," Kero threatened.

" Hello, Syaoran? Yes, it's me, Sakura…there's a bit of a..situation..at my house..can you come over? You can? Great! See you soon!" Sakura said, on the phone.

" I'll still never understand girls in love…" Kero mumbled.

" Doncha have a pretty little girl creepy winged lion thing to get home to?" Emmett inquired.

" Watch it buddy!" Kero snarled.


	3. Chapter 3: The Munchins

**Chapter Three-What's With All Magical Japanese and Chinese Munchins?**

Syaoran soon arrived.

" What's going on here? Wait..those guys are…" he muttered.

" Yes," Kero said, with a nod," How should we dispose of them?"

" Dispose of them!" Bella said, getting all defensive.

" Of course, they're bloodsucking leeches for heaven's sake, come to terrorize Tokyo, oh no! It's Godzilla all over again!" Kero went on.

" Um…they're no threat..they only suck animal blood…" Bella said.

" Excuse me? Are you sure? That doesn't sound vampire-like…" Kero said.

" Well, they are, deal with it," Bella replied firmly.

" Hmpth. I doubt that," Kero snarled.

" Why shouldn't we give them a chance?" Sakura asked.

" WHAT?! Are you nuts?! They'll kill us all!" Kero whined.

" How do you know that?" Sakura asked.

" Because…because…'cuase I just do, alright?" Kero replied.

" Listen to Kero, for once the plush toy is right.." Syaoran put in.

" See? Emmett is stalking a plush toy!" Rose cried.

" Ri-ight…" Edward said.

" What's with all the magical Chinese and Japanese Munchins?" Emmett asked.

" Emmett!" Alice called, smacking her brother.

" What?" Emmett asked, rubbing himself where he was smacked.

" I'll be mad at you if you kill them," Sakura said, fake pouting.

Kero sighed," Since you are my master I suppose I must obey you…"

" Okay, no killing the vampires!" Syaoran said, turning red.

"cough cough Kiss-up! cough cough," Kero muttered.

" WHAT WAS THAT?!" Syaoran barked.

" Nothing.." Kero replied innocently.

" It was not nothing, I heard what you said!" Syaoran called.

" I'm scared…scary magical munchkin…" Emmett said, hiding behind Rose.

" Oh please…" Rose muttered, rolling her eyes.

" So what, maybe what I said was true!" Kero retorted.

" It was not!" Syaoran called.

" Was too!"

" Was not!"

" Was too!"

" Break it up!" Sakura called," Syaoran, you're supposed to be the mature one…and Kero..I expected this from you, actually.."

Syaoran was laughing his head off, however, Kero was not amused.

" HEY!" Kero called.

" Sorry Sakura," Syaoran replied.

" Quick…" muttered Edward," Let's escape while they're preoccupied…"

" Edward!" Bella gasped.

" What? They. Want. To. Kill. Us," he replied.

" True…" Bella muttered," Let's go then. Now."

As they prepared to jump off the roof, Yue appeared.

" Not so fast," he told them.

" Who are you?" Rose asked.

" I know! It's an angel sent to punish us for being vampires! OH NO!" Emmett called.

" No, I'm Yue, the moon guardian," he replied with a short nod.

" Hello, Yue," Kero greeted," Ready to kill some vampires?"

" No," Alcie said," Because we're not going to die. We're not going to harm you."

" Why should I trust you?" Kero snarled.

" Kero!" Sakura nagged," Don't judge people!"

" _people,"_ Kero repated," Ah, but these are not _people._ These are vampires."

" So? C'mon, give 'em a chance," she pleaded.

" Fine," he muttered," One chance. But if they do anything in attempt to harm any of us-they're dead meat."


	4. Chapter 4: Chinese boys in love

**An: rather bad chapter in my opinion..I've gotten a tad bit of writer's block with this particular story, that's why I haven't updated-I'll be working on "The Sealed Card alternate Ending" and my new "Yin and Yang" and " Kero/Toya/Syaoran bonding/getting along" type 'fic(muy fun, know?)**

**Chapter 4: Hey….look…little Chinese boy's in love with the little Japanese girl. Weird.**

So the group was awkwardly getting to know each other.

" LOOKIT THIS!" Emmett called pointing to Yue," This guy turns into a normal person! It'd be cool to do that!"

" Emmett.." Edward muttered," You never were a normal person.."

" Wha-HEY!" Emmett called back.

" I calls 'em as I sees 'em!" Edward called running off.

" Oh…lookit this! He looks like a bear!" Emmett called excitedly as he watched Kero fly around in his hidden form," I..like….bears…they…taste good.."

Kero bit his nose," Watch it buster!"

" Buster? My name's Emmett," he said, confused as Kero smacked himself on the head.

" Here," Sakura said, bringing them sweets," want some? They're really good!"

Emmett immediatally picked one up and took a bite.

" Emmett!" Edward called," Spit it out! You know you can't eat!"

" But….but..can't..resist….human…food…" Emmett whined.

" No," Edward replied firmly.

" MMMHHH!" Bella called," Little girl…"

" Kinomoto Sakura-san," she told her.

" Yeah, Sakura, you're a great cook!" Bella said.

Sakura froze at this.

" What's wrong?" Bella asked as Edward leaned over an whispered something in Bella's ear, and Bella turned red," I..I mean Kinomoto-san."

Sakura let out a sigh of relief," Actually, Syaoran made them," she said gesturing to him," Than Li Syaoran-san."

Syaoran turned red at this," Oh, I'm not that good…"

" Don't say that, you're great!" Sakura told him, and at this he turned really red.

" aw, how cute! The little Chinese boy is in wove with the widdle Japanese girl!" Emmett called.

" SHUT UP!" Syaoran yelled to Emmett.

" No, watcha gonna do, swear at me in Chinese?"

Syaoran swore in Chinese under his breath and said," No..how about I torch you with fire magic? You know what happens when lightning strikes a vampire?"

Emmett shook his head eagerly.

Syaoran grinned evilly," Would you like to find out?!"

" SYAORAN-KUN!" Sakura called in alarm.

" What? I was just having a little fun.." he told her innocently.

" You know.." Kero said, eating a bite of his sweets," I think I'll get along great with you Emmett…if you stop trying to eat me!"

" I'm sorry.." Emmett muttered," You just look so delicious!"

" I told you he's evil!" Kero said.

" But five minutes ago you said you could get along.." Sakura said, confused.

" Yeah, well.." Kero said, trying to cover himself," If he weren't I vampire, I could."

Sakura just sighed.


End file.
